


Futaba's Naked Journey of Discovery

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Cunnilingus, Accidental Flashing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, stolen clothes, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: After locking herself out of her house naked, Futaba comes to Akira for help. As he helps her get back into her house, through several exhibitionistic experiences, Futaba comes to realize there may be a part of her she didn't know existed, and along the way, she becomes closer to Akira, who she finds out she trusts more than she originally thought.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

“Ahhhh~”

Futaba exhaled as she got out of the shower. It had been particularly relaxing for some reason, and she had enjoyed it. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off as her mind wandered. She often did this, daydreaming as she did tasks she did often. Muscle memory stuff.

This wasn’t anything special at first. Her mind wandered from thing to thing, but it eventually reached a point where she actually stopped drying herself off. Her mind wandered to Leblanc, and the time she spent there with Akira yesterday, talking about some manga and games, as usual.  
Then, she remembered with a jolt that she had left a game there. A very expensive one at that! One that someone could easily steal! With that in mind, she quickly dropped the towel on the floor and burst out of the bathroom, completely forgetting her state of dress.

She rushed out the door, locking the door behind her, once again on muscle memory, as her mind was focused on nothing but the game, and sprinted down the street a bit before she stopped.

Why did she feel the ground so much under her feet? Why did she feel cold?

Then it struck her. She slowly looked down, and tried to suppress a scream as she realized her mistake. She quickly ran back to the house, and started to furiously pull at the doorknob. It was locked, of course, so she pounded on the door despite no one else being inside. Realizing that would just get unwanted attention, she stopped and turned, pressing herself against the door in fear.

This was her worst nightmare. And it really was all her fault for forgetting the game and freaking out. She tried hard to think of something, anything she could do to fix this. Finally, she decided. "Screw it, I should just go to LeBlanc. I can hide out upstairs." Futaba told herself as she stepped away from the door. She gulped. Thankfully, it was a little later in the day, so there shouldn't be as many people, and it wasn't that far, but still...

She couldn't help but notice as the wind brushed against her nipples, causing them to harden slightly from the chill of the approaching night. The same sensation was felt against her exposed pussy, making her shiver. While she was absolutely mortified by this entire situation, she also felt a little aroused. Though to be fair, she found that that occurred a lot in smut and stuff she read online. Maybe it was more realistic than she thought? She knew for sure she wasn't an exhibitionist, yet she was still slightly aroused.

Thoughts like those ran through her head for a bit before she remembered she was standing out in the street completely nude. She shook her head to bring herself back, a shameful blush on her face, and took a moment to ready herself mentally. She wondered if she should try to cover herself just in case, or if she'd be able to run faster if she didn't. She eventually decided to just book it. She took a deep breath, and took off.  
Futaba maneuvered through the small streets, taking corners as fast as she could. She saw a couple people, but didn't have to pass any of them, much to her relief.

"Thank god." she said as she rounded the last corner to find LeBlanc sitting there like a safe haven, which it kind of was in this case. Taking another look around, making sure no one was around, she ran up to the door, put her hand on the knob, and stopped.

It would be...very awkward if Sojiro was in there. But then again, it would be bad out here, too. Not wanting to take the chance, Futaba took a second to look through the windows to see if he was standing behind the counter. She breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't, and there were no other visible customers. If he was out of sight, she just needed to get upstairs silently and quickly.

She steadied her nerves once more before opening the door, and stepping inside.

The familiar jingle of the bell sounded as she stepped inside, causing Futaba to cringe, and duck into a crouch, hoping that if Sojiro came out, he wouldn't see her from behind the counter. Her heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest as she tried to stay silent. She waited a few moments, but when Sojiro didn't seem to show up, she let out a sigh of relief.

Then she heard a gasp.

Futaba slowly looked towards its source, not wanting to accept what was about to become clear. Akira stood at the bottom of the stairs, frozen open-mouth in shock at the sight of the nude nerd. Thankfully, it wasn't Sojiro, which might've been worse, but this wasn't exactly preferable.  
They simply stared at each other for a long while, neither of them able to break from their shock to speak. Then, Futaba noticed his eyes glancing downward. She followed his game, only to find that it was pointed...between her legs.

Indeed, crouching like this made it very easy to see her pussy, a fact that set Futaba's face ablaze, especially when she realized how long she'd been flashing him when she had slowly turned to face him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Screaming so loud she could wake the dead, she shot up and used her hands to cover herself as effectively as she could, flattening herself against the door like she did before. It was one of the times she was happy about her small chest, as it was easier to cover. Meanwhile, Akira's eyes subconsciously roamed over her entire body and her pale skin, which was often barred from sunlight.

"I-I..." Futaba struggled to come up with an explanation for this bizarre, nightmarish scenario she found herself in. Her heart was somehow beating even faster, and she felt that strange sensation from before return. For some reason, she was unable to even tell him the truth, which she knew he would easily believe.

But before she could finally get her words to come out, he suddenly rushed towards her. She couldn't see his expression as he ran towards her, and right as he reached her…

Before she knew what was happening, Akira had taken off his shirt and thrown it over her head. She struggled a bit in confusion before she realized what was happening.

"Your arms." Akira said. It took her a moment before she finally realized he meant for her to put her arms through. He stepped back as she did what he said, pulling the shirt down as far as she could. It was long enough to cover her bottoms, only barely. She looked up to thank him, and her words escaped her as she saw Akira, topless. The first thing she noticed was that he was more fit than she thought. Of course, she had seen his chest before at the beach, but she hadn't really noticed it before. Maybe it was because she was hyper aware of her surroundings in this state.

"I-I, um..." her face went red and she looked away in embarrassment. "Th-thanks..."

"Are you hurt?" Akira said with concern.

"U-um...can we go upstairs first?" Futaba said. She was sure she was still flashing some of her ass out the window. Akira nodded and turned, heading upstairs. She followed. Once they were upstairs, she sat on the bed with a sigh. She looked up to see Akira look away with a blush on his face. She then realized she was once again flashing him. She quickly crossed her legs and pulled the shirt down so hard she was surprised she hadn't torn it yet.

She awkwardly explained what had happened and, just as she had expected, he believed her immediately. He seemed relieved that this was her own fault and not the fault of someone else.

"Well, you should probably stay here for now." Akira said. "I have some spare clothes, but I'm sure if Sojiro sees you, he'll be very suspicious." Futaba nodded. "I don't have a key so I can't get to the house, and getting one from Sojiro without also raising suspicion would be difficult..." Akira trailed off, his face scrunched in thought.

So the options were, she could take his clothes to have something to wear, but if Sojiro saw, he might assume something, or she could just face the embarrassment and tell him when he came back. Akira would have to try to get his keys without raising suspicion, or Sojiro could notice Futaba was gone; many things could go wrong. Or maybe there was another solution they couldn't come up with right now.

Suddenly, as they were thinking of possible solutions, the bell at the front jingled again, making them both freeze in place.

"Hey, I forgot something upstairs, so I'm coming up real quick." Sojiro called out.

"Oh, shit..." Futaba said, not often being one to curse like that. As they heard Sojiro's approaching footsteps, they both freaked out, looking around desperately for some way out of this. If they found them like this, Futaba knew exactly what Sojiro would think, and it would likely lead to Akira getting kicked out at best, no matter how much they may try to explain. As Sojiro's footsteps reached the stairs, Futaba glanced at the open window. It was risky, but…

Before she could hesitate, Futaba leapt towards the window, grabbing onto the ledge as she flung out of it. Her body slammed into the side of the building, almost causing her to let go. She gritted her teeth to bare it. What she didn't notice was that the shirt had gotten caught on the edge of the window, raising it up and exposing her body up to her stomach. Akira ran to the window, but before he could check on her, Sojiro appeared. He quickly whipped around as to not cause suspicion.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sojiro asked.

"Just getting some fresh air." Akira answered calmly. Futaba was impressed by his ability to quickly collect himself like that.

“Well, alright. I just needed to grab this.” Sojiro said as he grabbed something off a shelf fast enough that Akira couldn’t tell what it was.

Meanwhile, once again, Futaba felt the cool air against her body, causing her to shiver from both the chill and...a sudden arousal. Sure, the wind against her lower bits was a part of it, but there was also something else she couldn’t explain.

“Same thing as I said earlier.” Sojiro said. “Lock up when you’re done.” Akira nodded. “Alright. Goodnight.” Sojiro went back downstairs and Akira listened to his footsteps. Eventually, he released a breath, unaware he had been holding it.

But they weren’t clear yet.

Futaba realized that when she heard the door open...below her. Her face paled as she looked down to see not only Sojiro coming out of LeBlanc directly below her, but also that the shirt had been raised up, exposing almost her entire body to the world once again. Immediately, she froze, doing her best to hold her breath and stay silent. He was only gonna be there for a second, right?

Wrong.

Sojiro suddenly stopped as he looked down at his phone. Futaba felt an intense panic throughout her entire body, causing her to start shaking, which was making it difficult to hold on. She didn’t want to try to pull herself in at risk of making noise.

“It’s supposed to rain tonight?” He said. That panic inside her grew as she heard those words. What if he looked up to check the sky?! There would be no way for her to cover herself! As Futaba silently freaked out, she also felt an intense feeling down below, like a rising heat. It felt...really good. Her breathing became uneven, and she felt...a need to...to touch...

“Ah, oh well.” Sojiro said, and put his phone away. He continued walking, and once he was out of eyesight, she quickly pulled herself inside and onto the floor. Sweat beaded her forehead. After a moment, she realized Akira was once again looking away.

She looked down to see that even though she had pulled the shirt back with her, it was still ridden up above her crotch, so for the third time, she was flashing him. Her face burned as she thrust the shirt down. “S-stop looking!!” She exclaimed, and he gulped. She sighed, her blush not fading as fast as she would’ve liked. It didn’t help that her nipples were hard from arousal, and that there was a slight wetness between her legs that she hoped he didn’t see.

Well, they were back to square one.

"I...may have an idea." Futaba said, and Akira raised his eyebrows. "I think I left a window open when I rushed over here. Maybe we can try to get in that way?"

"Are you sure?" Akira asked, the hesitation evident in his voice. "Sojiro might already be back there, and could see us."

"That's a risk we have to take." Futaba said. She was nervous, of course, but it seemed better than waiting until morning. "Well?" Akira stood for a bit, considering it.

"Alright, let's go." he said, and Futaba nodded.

Once Akira put a new shirt on, they snuck out of LeBlanc, Akira locking the door behind them. They quickly rushed to the house, Futaba holding the shirt down as much as possible the entire way. At one point, a sudden breeze lifted the shirt, flashing her ass to Akira and sending air against Futaba's slightly wet pussy. She shivered from the chill combined with the arousal she wanted to ignore. It didn't take long to make it, and they walked around the house until the found the window...which was fairly high up.

"Maybe we should've brought a ladder." Futaba said. She sighed. "although, I don't think LeBlanc has one tall enough. Oh well, we should try to get this over with as fast as possible."

"So what do you want to do?" Akira asked. Futaba stared at the window, then at Akira. She suddenly had an idea, one that made her blush.

"L-lift me." she said.

"Huh?"

"Let me...climb you." she said. "Here." She walked behind him. "Bend over, like a piggyback."

"Are...you sure about this?" he asked, his own face turning red. Futaba nodded, trying not to let her hesitation get to her. He knelt down, and she climbed into his back. She heard him gasp as her pussy rubbed against his back. Thankfully, he wasn't feeling it directly. She readied herself, and climbed up until she was resting on his shoulders. Unfortunately, now he could feel her pussy against his neck. It was still wet, which made it infinitely worse.

"P-please try to ignore it." she uttered.

"S-sorry." he said.

"Just...get closer." she instructed, and he took a wobbly step forward, then another, and another, until they were up against the window. Futaba reached for it, but it was still a little too high up. She needed more height. She thought it over for a minute, feeling Akira shaking underneath her. It probably wasn't even because of her weight, as she was fairly light. No, it was probably because of the wetness rubbing all over the back of his neck. She finally got another idea.

"Y-you need to lift me higher." she said.

"H-how?" he asked. She gulped.

"Y-you have to lift me by my...my...a-ass..." she mumbled. Akira made some sputtering noises.

"Y-you sure?" he asked.

"Just do it!" she snapped, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible. They should've just tried to go back and find a ladder. Akira slowly raised his hands up, and placed them on her ass. As soon as he made contact, she gasped as her face suddenly felt very hot. His hands were warm as they pressed against her cheeks. She didn't have a "big" ass, so they didn't necessarily sink into them, but they were pressed pretty hard into them. She felt a squeeze, which caused her to jump.

"H-hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" he said quickly.

"Just...lift me!" she said. He nodded, and he started lifting, only making his hands press harder against her cheeks as she was slowly raised up. Then, she had yet another idea. "I'm gonna try to stand on your shoulders, can you handle that?"

"I...I think." he said. He raised her up high enough for her to grab onto the bottom of the window, giving her leverage to pull herself up. She carefully stepped up into his shoulders, finally level with the window.

"Yes!" she said.

"I-is it eno-" Akira started, then stopped suddenly. She looked down to see what the problem was, and saw him looking upwards at her, his face as red as hers. It took her a moment to realize that by standing on his shoulders, she was giving him a perfect view of her pussy.

"AHHHH!" she yelled, and the shock cause her to lose her balance, then causing Akira to lose his own, and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. Futaba felt her breath escape her as she landed. Thankfully, she landed in a sitting position, saving her from any major damage. She breathed a sigh of relief before she suddenly felt a strange sensation down below, mixed with a muffled noise. She nervously looked down to see Akira's face.

Well, at least his eyes and nose, for his mouth was directly underneath her pussy. Her face paled, and Akira tried to speak again, which sent a sort of vibration through her pussy, making her moan loudly.

"A-A-Akira!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily. "D-don't speak!" Akira stopped, his eyes wide. Futaba shook as she felt intense arousal shoot through her entire body.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice caused both of them to freeze.

"Who's out there?!" It was Sojiro, who had likely heard her scream and their tumbling to the ground. He was outside and making his way around the house towards them. Panic joined the mix of emotions within the two as Sojiro came closer and closer.

"Come on!" Futaba said as she got up, pulling a dazed and red Akira to his feet. "If we go around, I can sneak inside!" Akira nodded and they started sprinting as Sojiro rounded the corner.

They burst around the house to the front door as Sojiro chased them; Akira took off towards LeBlanc as Futaba slipped through the now open door. She heard Sojiro yelling after Akira from the door as he ran.

"You better stay away!!" he yelled lamely. It seemed that he hadn't recognized Akira. He sighed and walked back inside, where Futaba quickly rushed to her room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against, staring at the safety of her room, and finally, collapsed to the floor in relief.

It was finally over.

Just as she was about to get up and move from the floor to the bed, she almost jumped out of her skin at a knock on the door. "Futaba? Are you okay? I thought I heard you slamming the door."

"I-I'm fine!" she yelled. "J-just getting ready for bed!" satisfied, Sojiro walked off. Finally, after a long night, she fell onto her bed still dressed in just the shirt, which flew up as she flopped down. She curled up.

Then she thought.

A lot of things had happened tonight. A lot. She looked down at the shirt, and smiled. He had helped her a lot. Her face went red when she remembered the position they were in just minutes ago. She still could feel it, like a phantom itch. She took a deep breath, and snuggled up, deciding to push that all away and go to bed.

She drifted off with a smile on her face.


	2. A Day at the Beach

The next morning, Futaba was sitting in LeBlanc, back in her normal clothes, which she had never appreciated more than she did right now. She was sipping some coffee when Akira came downstairs and sat down next to her. There was no school today, so he hadn't left. However, an awkward silence filled the air, one that Sojiro quickly noticed.

"Are...you two okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Oh! No, it's fine. We're just...tired, right?" she answered quickly, glancing at him. Unlike last night, he was back to his cool self, and nodded. Sojiro gave them a disbelieving look, but didn't press it further.

"Just so you know, I think someone tried to break into the house last night." he said. "Be careful, okay?" The two nodded, and he left to go serve other customers.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked Akira. He gave her a nod and glanced upstairs. She nodded back, finished her coffee, and they went upstairs. Futaba was reminded of last night as she sat on the bed, Akira standing in front of her. She looked up at his calm face.

It had been bothering her since she woke up, and she needed to talk about it with him. She felt a sort of...trust with him after what they had gone through together last night. So, she needed to talk about this with someone, and he was the best person she could think of. She readied herself, and…

"Okay, I trust you." Futaba said. "I trust that what I say here won't leave this room, right?" Akira nodded with a look of concern on his face. Futaba took a deep breath and finally said it.

"I think I might be an exhibitionist."

Akira stared at her with his usual blank expression for a bit before it suddenly morphed into surprise as he took a step back.

"L-listen, listen!" Futaba quickly said. "Last...sort of...awakened something in me. Every time I was naked outside, I felt a sort of...excitement. I tried to ignore it at first, but I just couldn't." Futaba wasn't only talking to him, she was talking to herself as well in a sense. She was finally accepting it. "This is the only explanation I can think of, and the more I think of it...the more exciting it sounds." She glanced down at her crotch when she said it, and saw Akira's eyes follow for a second. "Just, listen." she continued. "I need to test this just to be sure, but I'm not completely sure...how." She looked him in the eyes and finally spoke the question. "Will you help me?" Once again, there were a few moments of silence before he finally reacted once again with surprise.

"H-how would I even help?" he asked.

"I...I don't know." she admitted. "Like, help me figure out if I actually am one, and help me come up with ways to "test" it. Maybe be a lookout for me in case someone may find out what I'm doing? You're a good liar." Akira cringed, and Futaba quickly tried to take it back. "I-I mean it in a good way! Just, please help me." Akira took his head in his hand and mumbled to himself for a few seconds before he looked back up at her.  
"Alright. I'll do whatever you need me to do." he said. She blushed and smiled. "So, what are we gonna do, then?" he asked. Her smile fell, and it was her turn to think.

"What's a way for me to try being an exhibitionist that isn't too high risk?" Futaba asked aloud, the two of them thinking it over. Suddenly, Akira gasped. Futaba gave him a look of confusion.

"I got it!" he said. Futaba gulped.

**********************  
"I-I'm not so sure about this."

Futaba stared at the dozens of people around her as she stood on the beach in her two piece swimsuit. Standing next to her was Akira in his own swim trunks. They were able to convince Sojiro to let them go to the beach.

"I may have suggested it, but you were the one who wanted to do this." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know!" she shot back. "But being here, actually doing it, I'm really nervous."

"This is your last chance to back out." he said. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Futaba looked out at the expanse of ocean. Most people milled about near the shore, splashing around, swimming, or hanging out on tubes.

"I-I'm sure." she said. "I need to know for sure."

"Alright." he said, shrugging. "You know the plan, right? Anything you want to do before we go?"

"I...don't think so." she said. She was afraid that if they lingered for too long, she'd change her mind. "Let's go." With those words, she started walking towards the water, and Akira followed. When she stepped into the water, she shivered a bit at the chill that opposed the sun's heat. She walked in further, feeling the water rise up her legs and to her waist. The two passed by more and more people as they went farther and farther out. Eventually they reached a point where their feet no longer touched ground, but kept going. Once they were far enough away from everyone else, they stopped.

"This...should be far enough, right?" Futaba asked.

"If you think so." Akira said. She sighed. Did she really want to do this? She could enjoy a day at the beach if she wanted. She could just swim back and do that instead. But, should she?

She looked at Akira, who nodded. She took a deep breath, and nodded back. She reached behind her back and started undoing the top.  
"And you promise to hold onto them?" she asked, and he nodded. "I'm serious, if you drop them, I'll never forgive you." He nodded again with a nervous smile. With a blush, she removed the top, ducking her body underwater as she handed the top to Akira. She could already feel her nipples hardening from the cool water. She reached down and pulled at the bottoms until they too came off. She handed them to Akira, and floated there, completely naked under the water.

"So?" Akira asked, glancing at the water where her body was hidden.

"Well, first of all, please stop looking!" she said, and he pulled his gaze back up to her face. "Second..." she floated there, feeling the water flow gently against her breasts and between her legs. "...it feels...good."

"Is that due to the skinny dipping though?" he asked. She scowled. Of course, it could just be because the skinny dipping felt good against her body. She wasn't quite feeling that kind of arousal she felt that night. She shrugged. "Hmm..." he said, then smirked. "I know how to test it." he said, and she raised an eyebrow at him. That expression turned to one of terror as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her back towards the shore, back over to where people were.

"W-wait! Wait!" she pleaded as they slowly approached the people furthest out besides them. Fear suddenly filled her entire body.

"You told me to help, so I'm helping." he said. The cool water flowed against her bare body as they got closer and closer. While she felt panic, she also felt...'it'. She felt that arousal returning.

"S-stop!" she said. "I-I think I feel it, just stop!" Thankfully, Akira stopped. They were a few yards away from the nearest person, who thankfully wasn't paying attention to them.

"Really?" he asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"R-really!" she insisted. She wasn't really sure how to prove it exactly, though. While you could usually prove it by showing him how she was wet or had hard nipples, A) she wouldn't let him see that anyway, and B) those could be explained by the water in this case anyway. "Listen, just please don't go any closer." Akira floated there, and nodded.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I...guess I can just swim around?" Futaba quickly suggested, not giving him a chance to do anything else. She slowly started to move through the water, enjoying the feeling of it against parts of her body that didn't usually get to feel it. "You know, this feels pretty good." she admitted. Akira simply watched her as she floated around. Eventually, a smile crept onto her face. She felt herself becoming calmer. It felt good to swim, and the skinny dipping actually made it feel better than usual. Her arousal actually began to fade and was replaced by simple enjoyment.  
She giggled as she went, and then noticed a look of worry on Akira's face. Before she could ask what was wrong, she felt herself bump into something. She quickly whipped around, and went pale when she found that she had bumped into the tube somebody was in. As they sat up to look at her, she ducked underwater in panic. The guy had spotted her, however, and so he waited until she eventually resurfaced. He gave her a look of concern as she made sure to keep only her head above water.

"Are...you okay?" he asked.

"I-I-I..." Futaba said. She desperately hoped he couldn't see anything under the water. But then, there it was: that intense arousal. "I...I just, um...s-sorry!" she yelled, and swam away quickly. It took her a moment to realize that her swimming could have easily shown off her ass to him, but when he didn't yell after her or give chase, she assumed he hadn't seen anything.

She quickly swam back to Akira, who was watching her intently. She stopped in front of him, trying to calm her racing heart.

"So?" he asked expectantly.

"That...was way too close." she said. "That was terrifying."

"But...?" he urged.

"I...felt it." she confirmed. Indeed, while her heart was pounding, and cold water brushed against her, her crotch felt hot. "I think, yeah...I might actually be one, an e-exhibitionist." she said, her face burning. “Ughhhh…” she groaned.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I think...I want to swim around a little more, calm myself." she said. And with that, she did. She started to swim around. She was very aware that the way she was swimming was revealing her ass to Akira like it did to the other guy, but...for some reason...she was kind of okay with it.  
Eventually, she swam back to Akira. "Better now?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered. "This isn't so bad. Just as long as nothing else scary happens."

At that moment, the most cliche thing that could've happened happened.

A noise began to sound out, growing louder and louder as the water began to tremble beneath the two. They turned towards what seemed to be its source and the two went wide eyed as they laid eyes on the giant wave steadily approaching them.

“A-Akira!” She yelled as she turned to him. She reached out her hand, but before they could do anything else, the wave crashed down upon them, throwing them aside as it moved forward. Futaba screamed out as she flew into a separate part of the water, feeling an intense pain as she belly flopped onto the water. She began to sink but quickly recovered and swam upwards, sputtering as she broke the surface. She brushed her hair out of her face and quickly searched. The wave had dissipated and she found Akira coughing up water a bit away. She quickly swam towards him.

“A-are you okay?” She asked. He nodded, and looked up at her. Then, he went wide eyed and looked down at himself. “Wh-what is it?” Futaba asked nervously. Akira looked back up at her. He slowly raised his hands. At first, she didn’t realize what was wrong, but finally she figured it out.

The bathing suit was gone.

“Are...you...KIDDING ME?!” she yelled so loudly that Akira swam back in surprise. “Well what are we gonna do now?! It’s the same situation as that night! Actually, no, it’s worse!!” Futaba was fuming and glaring fiercely at Akira. He quickly tried to think of a way to solve this problem before she ripped him apart.

“Here.” Akira said, and right before Futaba’s eyes, he undid the string on his shorts and pulled them off before handing them to her. Futaba’s rage was replaced with embarrassment.

“Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?!” She demanded as she averted her eyes respectfully.

“Take these, and I’ll make a distraction so you can sneak back to the dressing rooms, get your clothes, and we can meet back up.” He said. Futaba looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He...was serious, wasn’t he?

“...fine.” She finally said as she snatched the trunks. “What are you gonna do?”

“What do you think?” He asked, smiling. “Just when it happens, you rush to the rooms. Your bottom half will be covered, so just cover your top half and try not to get noticed, alright?”

“Can’t you just go get them yourself?” She asked.

“Well, for one, I don’t think I should take your clothes out here, because that would definitely cause suspicion and get your dry clothes wet.” He answered. “And...well...I don’t want to leave you out here like this.” He gave her such a sincere look when he said it that her heart began to race, and her cheeks reddened even more.

“O-okay, just...just go.” She said as she started to slip on the trunks. He nodded.

“I’ll meet you at the rooms.” He said, and started swimming to shore. He dove into the water as he shot off, showing off his bare ass, which made her somehow blush even more.

Her blood was having a field day.

Once she had the trunks on, she tightened them as much as she could. It felt...strange having trunks on, especially ones that were just touching Akira’s...

She shook those thoughts away quickly and started swimming back to shore.

She watched as Akira burst across the beach, cupping his crotch in his hands as onlookers stared and pointed at him. Futaba couldn’t help but take a few seconds to stare at his naked body as he ran around in circles. She felt something like...disappointment when she couldn’t see anything. Soon, a lifeguard appeared and started to chase after him. While everyone was looking at him, she focused her attention back to the task at hand and burst out of the water, covering her chest with both hands before she swiftly made it back to the dressing rooms.  
She located her clothes and changed. When she peeked back out, she found Akira standing there.

“How did you-?” She started.

“Don’t worry about it.” He answered before she could finish. Once again, she respectfully averted her eyes as she handed the trunks back. She did take a peek at his ass when he turned around to put them back on. It was well-defined and smooth-looking. Once he turned back around, their eyes met.

“Um...” she said. “I...wow.” She was speechless.

“Yeah?” He asked, his face red and slightly sweaty from running in the hot sun.

“I...can’t believe you did that for me.” She said. “That was...amazing.” He laughed.

“Did you take a look?” He asked with a smirk.

“N-no!” She said way too quickly, her face burning. He laughed again.

“I’m gonna get changed, then we should head home.” He said. She nodded and he went inside. Once he was gone, she put a hand over her chest, feeling her racing heart. What...was this? This was different then the arousal they were exploring...

“Hey.”

Futaba nearly leapt out of her skin when Akira suddenly reappeared behind her, sending her heart racing for a different reason. “D-don’t do that!”

“Sorry.” He said with a nervous smile. “Shall we just go?” Futaba nodded and they quickly fled the beach before anyone recognized Akira.

“Man, that bikini was expensive...” Futaba mumbled aloud as they walked along the road.

“Sorry again.” Akira said.

“It wasn’t your fault...entirely.” She said, smirking. He laughed again. After that, they went into silence as they walked. Futaba glanced down at Akira’s hand next to hers. For the briefest moment, she felt the urge to reach out and grab it.

“You okay?” He asked. She looked up at him, into his soft, gentle eyes.

“Y-yeah.” She said, and looked away. Akira stared at her for a bit, but didn’t say anything else.

They continued on their way in the silence.


	3. A Unique Date

The next day, Futaba waited for Akira to get home from school. She wanted to try to thank him for his help yesterday.  
At least, that’s what she was telling herself. In all honesty, she wanted to spend more time with him. She felt that sort of...connection was stronger than before. And it seemed accompanied by...something else as well, something that compelled her to want to be next to him.

Plus, she had another plan.

Once Akira walked through the door, Futaba shot up from a seat and rushed over to him, surprising him.

“Do you want to go eat somewhere?” She asked before she could hesitate. “I want to thank you for yesterday.” Akira gave her a smile.

“Sure!” He said. “I’d love to!” She smiled back at him. “When are we gonna go?”

“Now?” She asked. He nodded. “Okay, there’s one last thing I need to do.” She walked over into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

This wasn’t gonna be as risky as yesterday considering she wasn’t wearing a skirt, but still. Two birds with one stone, right?

After making sure the door was locked, she stripped down, removing her underwear and placing it in a little hidey hole she created, and put back on the rest of her clothes. She gave herself another look in the mirror. Her clothing felt odd against her breasts and crotch with no underwear between them, but it was also exciting.

Maybe she should’ve worn a skirt, just to make it more exciting.

She pumped her fist and smiled. She finally walked back out and met back up with Akira. “Ready!”

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“There’s a nearby cafe I want to go to.” She answered, and he nodded. He smirked and held his arm out, and she wrapped her arm into it. They began walking out the door.

“Seriously, I want to thank you for yesterday. You really saved my ass.” She said as they walked. “Although, what if someone recognized you? I’m sure you made quite an impression.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He said. “Just don’t worry about me, okay?” He gave her another smile that sent her heart racing for reasons she couldn’t explain.

Meanwhile, her shirt rubbed up against her small chest with every step, particularly her nipples. Her shorts also rubbed against her lower lips, making her shiver slightly. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice.

They made it to the cafe and went inside. They were helped to their seats, and they say down across from each other. For a moment, she felt a pang of disappointment that they weren’t sitting next to each other.

They order their drinks, and waited. They looked down at their menus and started looking for what they wanted to get. Futaba occasionally glanced up at Akira’s face. It was as calm as ever.

“Do you know what you-“

“Are you okay?”

His question surprised her. So he did notice.

“I, uh...don’t know.” She admitted. “I just...want to be here with you.” She looked up and met his eyes. Her face reddened once again, and she looked away. He chuckled.

“You’re cute.”

At that, she blushed harder. “Wh-what are you saying?”

“I’m saying...” he gazed at her intently. “That you’re cute. I’m happy to spend as much time with you as you want.” He then got up and moved over next to her. Their shoulders touched, and a jolt ran through her.

“U-umm...” she struggled to speak, but thankfully she didn’t have to. Their drinks were brought over, and it was time to order their food. Akira ordered a simple burger meal, and, after struggling a lot to talk, she got out a similar order. The waitress walked away, and they were left in silence.

“I-I don’t really know what to do now...” Futaba admitted, and Akira chuckled again.

“Just enjoy the moment.” He responded.

“H-how do you have such a way with words?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Sometimes they just come naturally.” He said with a smirk. “Maybe it’s because it’s easy to charm you?” She playfully punched him.

“Jerk.” She said. She reached out and grabbed her drink. This was going well so far. But, usually when this happens…

“So what are we gonna do about your exhibitionism next?”

When he asked that, she sputtered and lost her grip on the glass, dropping it onto herself. It splashed all over herself. Akira immediately leapt into action, grabbing some napkins off the table. Before she could put them on her, stopped. Futaba looked up at him in confusion, then followed his gaze. He was staring at her white shirt, which had become see-through due to the drink. She looked back up and met his eyes.

“I see.” He said.

“T-two birds with one stone?” She offered. He looked down and brought the napkins up, and started wiping up the drink.

“W-wait, I-ah!” She moaned when he passed over her nipple. She didn’t know if he was ignorant, didn’t care, or was teasing her, but he kept going. He rubbed the napkin over her shirt, and every time it passed over her chest, she gasped. “A-Akira-!” She pleaded. “N-not here!” She tried to protest while also keeping her voice down. His expression didn’t even seem to change. She felt her nipples hardening. It just felt...so good…

“Excuse me?”

Both of them turned to see a concerned waitress with their food.

“She spilled some of her drink on herself.” Akira explained without skipping a beat. “Sorry about that.”

“That’s fine.” She said, and set the food down. “Did you need some more napkins, then?”

“Yes please.” Akira said, and the waitress nodded before walking off. Akira resumed rubbing off the liquid, making the intense feeling return.

“S-seriously, you can’t do this h-here...” she said. She didn’t want him to stop, but she also didn’t want to get caught like this. Finally, she gathered her strength and shoved him away. He stared at her, his expression still calm. She sat there breathing deeply, a small amount of drool dripping down.

“Did that help?” He asked, and she looked at him in confusion. “I’d say that’s a part of exhibitionism, right?”

“I-I...” she was trembling as she spoke. “I-I need to go to the bathroom.” She said. Akira nodded and got out of the seat to let her out. She rushed off as he began eating.

Once in the bathroom, she rushed to a stall and sat down, still breathing heavily. She couldn’t get the feeling of him rubbing her chest out of her head. She felt tingles on her chest. She needed to take care of it.

Without thinking, she slipped off her jacket and pulled off her shirt, putting it behind her. She reached up and placed her hands on her chest. She gasped at the touch. She began to squeeze them, imagining that it was Akira’s hands. She pinched one of her nipples, making her moan.

“God...” she whispered. She felt hot down below. She quickly pulled off her shorts, leaving her in just socks and shoes in the stall. She put one hand back on her chest, pinching her nipple hard as her other hand moved down to her pussy. She started to caress it gently, making her moan.

Just before she could get into it, she heard the door open. Immediately, she lifted her feet up and moved the hand on her chest over her mouth.

“Yeah, did you see the way he was looking at me?” A girl said.

“You’re totally imagining it. He was looking at me.” Another girl said.

“Well yeah, look at how you’re dressed. Even I want to slide my hand down that cleavage.” A third said, and they all giggled. Futaba knew she shouldn’t do it, but she was no longer thinking rationally. As silently as she could, she resumed caressing her pussy. She kept her hand over her mouth to suppress the gasps and moans.

“Hey, do you hear that?” One of the girls said. Futaba froze and there was a moment of silence.

“Nah, I don’t hear anything.” She said. There was another moment of silence, then suddenly the door rattled, almost making her cry out in surprise.

“Hmm...is anybody in there?” The girl who had tried to open the door cried out. Futaba decided to keep her mouth shut. “Damn. Guess it’s just a busted door.” The girl said and moved to the stall next to her. Once again, she wasn’t rational, so she once again resumed. The fact that there were other people actually helped further her arousal. She quickly slipped a finger inside her, and tried hard not to let herself be heard as her body lurched. She didn’t notice her clothes tumble onto the floor.

As the girls talked among themselves, she went faster and faster, drool dribbling down her chin as she tried to be as silent as possible. All she could do was picture Akira touching her body, kissing it. She imagined the finger was his, and her fantasy just kept rolling. She felt it coming, one of her fastest climaxes yet. Thankfully, the girls finally seemed to leave, so when it finally came, she took her hand off her mouth.

“A-AKIRAAAAA!!”

She yelled as she climaxed, her cum spraying onto her hand and the seat. She shuddered as it all came out. Once it was done, she looked at the mess she made. She’d have to clean it up. She also really needed to get back to Akira before he got suspicious.

There was just one problem.

She looked around for her clothes, but panic quickly set in when she couldn’t seem to find them. She continued to desperately look around, to no avail.  
They were just gone.

Maybe that girl in the other stall grabbed them? That was the most likely scenario.

Then, Futaba saw her saving grace: her phone. It seemed to have fallen out when her clothes were picked up. She quickly grabbed it and immediately called Akira. Just before she realized that she had no way to explain this, he picked up.

“Why are you calling me from the bathroom?” He asked.

“Um...I...I need you to come here.” She said simply.

“To...the bathroom?” He asked in confusion.

“Just, come here!” She urged. She heard him get up, and heard footsteps outside the door.

“Is there anyone inside?” He asked.

“No.” She answered. A moment later, she heard the door open, and the call ended. She stood up on the seat and looked out over the top to see Akira creeping around. He looked up and saw her. By his shocked reaction, she guessed he could tell she wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“I, um...my clothes got stolen.” She explained.

“Wh-what? How-“

“Just, help me! I’ll explain later!” She said. Just then, the two heard voices approaching the restroom. Akira quickly looked around for places to hide as he crept backwards towards the stall. Just before the door opened, Futaba opened the stall door and pulled him inside.

She locked the door and turned around, her body smashing against his. In reflex, he wrapped his arms around her. They froze like that, and looked in each other’s eyes. Before either could speak, they heard the door open. They stood there together, waiting as they heard other girls talking to each other like before.

Futaba couldn’t focus on anything except his hands on her bare back. They only had to go a little lower before they were touching her ass. She was also hyper aware of her chest against his. She wondered if his shirt was enough to keep him from being able to feel them.

As they stood there, holding their breath, she suddenly felt something poking against her lower body. She looked up to see Akira’s face red and slightly sweaty. Did he-?

He looked down at her, at their bodies pressed together, and gulped. As Futaba looked into his eyes, she felt his hands twitching. Her heart raced as they continued to look each other in the eyes. Futaba saw it then. There was a silent question in his eyes, and she knew what he was asking. She finally let out the breath she was holding, but still keeping silent, and nodded.

His hands slowly moved downward, sliding over her cheeks, causing her to nearly gasp. He rubbed his hands over her ass, simply feeling it. His hands were warm and surprisingly soft. It took every ounce of restraint she had to not cry out in pleasure. That restraint only became harder when he gave one of the cheeks a gentle squeeze. She put her head against his chest as she bit her lip, holding back the moan she wanted to let out.

Seeing that as an okay, he squeezed both of them, slightly rougher. It felt so god damn good. He moved them around, spreading them and letting them move back together, before squeezing them again.

Finally, they heard the girls leave, and Akira finally pulled away from her. She stood back on shaky legs, feeling the ghostly imprint of his hands on her ass. She looked down and confirmed that what she had felt before was most definitely a boner he had.

“I-I’m sorry.” He said, not looking her in the eyes. “I...couldn’t restrain myself.”

“W-w...” Futaba could barely speak, unable to get the feeling of his hands out of her mind. She wasn’t even bothering to cover herself at this point. “W-we can talk about it later...f-for now, we need to get me out of here.”

“R-right.” He said, and exited the stall, looking around. “How do we do that...?”

"There." Akira said as he pointed out a window a little out of reach. It wasn't as high at the window from the house, but it was still too high for either of them by themselves.

"We...gotta do that again, huh?" she asked, still reeling from the groping. He nodded. "I don't think I need to get on you like last time though. Maybe you can just lift me by my feet." He nodded and walked over to the window. He faced her and knelt down with his hands out. She sighed and walked over, stepping onto his hands and reaching up as he lifted her. She soon reached the window and grabbed onto it. She was painfully aware as she opened the window that he was likely eye level with her crotch. She tried to ignore it and the blush it caused as she forced the window open. She began to pull herself up as Akira continued lifting her up to it.

She managed to start getting herself through it before she got stuck. She hadn't opened it up enough for her entire body, so she wiggled around to try to get to a position where she could open it up more.

"Woah..." she heard Akira say behind her. She froze as it hit her. He had a perfect view of her bent over ass as she was stuck in the window. He could probably also see some of her pussy. “I gotta say...that’s a pretty good view.”

"Sh-shut up! Not the best time!” she exclaimed, her face burning. She continued wiggling and was able to reach the window latch again. Suddenly, she heard voices. Seriously? More people?! As she continued struggling, she jumped as she felt Akira suddenly push on her ass. He was rough as he tried to help get her through the window, unlike how he was feeling her up just a minute earlier. Finally, she was able to open the window enough to get herself through, and she fell out into the street. She could hear Akira getting cursed out by the girls who came in. Remembering to apologize later, she rushed back to LeBlanc.

She felt a sense of deja vu.

When she made it, she checked that no one could see her. Sojiro was the only one there, thankfully. She readied herself, and opened the door, sprinting inside in a ducking position. Sojiro looked up and was confused to see no one there. When he walked to the door, she ducked around and made it to the stairs, which she climbed quickly.

Once she made it up, she sat against the bed, and breathed a sigh of relief. Her luck was just awful lately wasn't it?

She waited there a few minutes before she heard the door downstairs and footsteps rushing to the stairs. Akira's head appeared and he rushed over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? Did you get in trouble?" she asked.

"I got yelled at, paid for the meal, and ran back here as fast as I could." he answered.

"I...can't believe you did something like that for me...again!" she said, feeling extremely guilty. She looked down at the floor. "My attempt to thank you even ended up making me even more indebted to you..." Akira grabbed her chin and lifted it.

"I'd do anything for you." he said, looking deep into her eyes. "Even if it embarrasses me, I'll do it. Whatever you need." Futaba was silent. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

He'd really do anything...for her?

Her heart pounded as she suddenly felt herself drawing closer to him. Her eyes began to close as they drew nearer, their lips inches from each other before…

"Hey, where's Futaba?"

Sojiro's voice coming from downstairs jolted them both out of it. "She went home." he yelled, then turned to her. "I want you to try to stay here and hide out." He bit his lip, hesitating. "I...want to tell you something tonight. Do you think you can hide out?"

"I can stay here all day if you're here with me." she answered, and he smiled. His bright smile made her giggle like a little girl. Then she remembered her state of dress. "Do...you happen to have another spare shirt?"

He laughed again.

It wasn't too hard to keep Futaba hidden since Sojiro didn't go upstairs that often. When he did, she was small enough to slip under the bed.

Otherwise...it was a pretty good day. Akira and Futaba simply watched movies together. They sat next to each other closely, enough for their shoulders to touch.

Futaba was also only in a shirt that barely covered her lower half. Akira had offered her pants but she had declined, to his surprise. She had given him a big smile when she denied it.

So there they sat, watching cheesy movies together the entire day, simply enjoying each other’s company. Of course, the entire time, Futaba was wondering what he wanted to tell her. Of course, she was 99% certain what it was, but if it was that, why did he want to wait until nighttime?

Eventually, Sojiro left, giving Akira the usual rundown. Earlier in the day, Futaba had called Sojiro to make an excuse as to why she wasn’t home, and he eventually bought it, so everything was set.

Once they finally heard the door close, Akira turned to Futaba. “So...”

“So...” She mimicked back.

“These past few days, I’ve been really enjoying this time I’ve spent with you, you know?” He started. “It feels...really special to me that you trusted me with you secret and even asked me for help. I may not really be that much of a help,” he chuckled. “but I’m always willing to do whatever you need me to.”

“I...I do trust you.” Futaba said. “I enjoy having you by my side.” She blushed. “Even when you tease me, I...really like it.” She looked him deep in the eyes as she spoke. “I want to keep doing things with you, and keep exploring this part of myself. I want to keep being able to rely on you for help, even if it seems like I can’t seem to really pay you back.”

“And like I said, you don’t need to pay me back. I’m willing to do whatever you need me to.” He said, reaching down and gripping her hands. “I’m always gonna be here for you.” With that, he smiled brightly, sending her heart racing once more. She leaned in, as did he. She closed her eyes as their lips once again came closer and closer until…

They touched.

Soft lips met Futaba’s, way softer than she had expected. They were also warm, and sweet. She couldn’t think of anything other than him, and their conjoined lips. She didn’t know when it happened, but Futaba soon found herself on the floor, Akira over her as they kissed. All too quickly, he broke away, leaving her with a empty feeling. That feeling was quickly diminished, however, when he moved his mouth to her neck, and began to kiss it.

“Mmmmm~” she moaned. Her body shook as he left kisses over her neck, her collarbone, and even her ear. She grabbed onto his back tightly, wanting him as close as possible. Due to that, she could feel another erection press against her. As he kissed her, she snaked her hand down and rubbed her hand over his pants. She felt him shiver along with her, and he finally broke away. He grabbed at the shirt and nearly ripped it as he pulled it off her body, leaving her nude body before him. He simply stared down at it, his eyes roaming all over. He smiled at him.

He leaned down again, trailing more kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, up one of her breasts, and to her nipple. She moaned loudly as he sucked at her hardened nub. He reached over and gripped onto her other breast, rubbing it all over her chest, similar to the napkin.

“Ahhhh~” she continued to moan. He used two finger to pinch her nipple between them as he kept squeezing her small breast. That combined with his mouth on her nipple, his tongue swirling over it, the combination of sensations was driving her crazy. She couldn’t think of a single thing that made her feel as good as she did right now. Her legs twitched in response.

Noticing that, Akira moved his hand from her breast and trailed a finger down over her stomach, to her pussy, which was dripping wet. He traced his finger around it, teasing her.

“Ahh...haa...haaa...” she breathes heavily as pleasure ran through every nerve of her body. Finally, he moved his finger over her lips, and started stroking them. It was just like the fantasy she’d had in the bathroom. Wet, squelching noises could be heard as his finger ran over the wetness of her lips.

“I-in...” she managed to get out. He seemed to understand, and he began to wiggle a finger inside.

“AHHHHHH~!” She moaned, louder than before. This was ecstasy beyond anything she’d felt before. She never wanted it to end.

With his finger inside her, he thrusted it in and out, coating it in her juices. Her moans echoed through the room.

“A-Akira...” she moaned. “I-I’m gonna...” In response, he sped up his fingering, thrusting in and out faster and faster. “Ah...ahh....AHHHHHH~!!” Her body lurched as she came, coating Akira’s entire hand in her cum, her heart beating rapidly as he let it happen. Once it was all out, her body settled back on the floor. She simply tried to catch her breath as Akira pulled away from her breast.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“B-better than I’ve ever been...” she answered. “I...I don’t want to wait for...’it’ anymore...” he nodded. He stood and began to strip. She watched intently as each article of clothing came off and was thrown onto the floor until all that was left was his boxers, which had a fair bulge in them. He gave her a look, and she nodded. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down, stepping out of them, and standing naked in front of her. She gulped as she slowly laid her eyes on it.

Of course, it wasn’t her first time seeing a dick-she had the internet after all-but it was her first time seeing one in person. It was bigger than she expected, and almost seemed to be throbbing.

Akira laid down on the bed and gestured her over. She got up and walked in shaky legs over to the bed, nearly falling onto it. She climbed on top of him, wiggling up until his dick was pressed against her stomach.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” He asked. Futaba felt a little tired, but she wanted this...badly. She wanted it more than anything she could’ve imagined. So, she just lifted herself up and moved up, shivering as she felt the tip against her still wet pussy. She looked up at him, and he looked back. She took a deep breath, and went down.

Immediately, pain shot through her, and she cried out in pain. Akira reflexively grabbed onto her waist with a look of concern, but she shook her head. She knew this was just a part of it, it would go away. It was only then that she realized they weren’t using a condom.

Then she realized she didn’t actually care. They could deal with that when they came to it.

She slowly moved down, feeling more and more of it enter her as intense pain ran through her. Soon, she felt something tear inside her, causing her to suppress a scream. Despite Akira’s worried expression, she kept going until it was finally all the way inside her and she was sitting back down. She took a few moments to catch her breath. The pain already seemed to be fading slightly.

With a deep breath, she lifted up, and moved back down, thrusting it in and out. She cried out in pain, but also felt pleasure. She repeated the movement slowly, going up and down, sliding his dick in and out of her pussy. Over time, the pain was replaced with more and more pleasure, so she sped up. She could feel it twitching and throbbing inside her, which only made it feel better. She looked over to see a look of happiness on his face she’d never seen before. That encouraged her to go even faster. His moans joined hers as he went in and out of her, which only fueled her intense feeling of ecstasy. Who knew something could feel this good?!

“Ahhh...ahhhhh!” He gasped. She didn’t really know what else to do besides what she was doing, and she didn’t think she could go any faster, so she simply continued. She wasn’t able to focus on anything except his dick inside her, but she was fine with that.

“I-I...” Akira groaned. “It‘s...”

“It’s okay...” she said. “Let it all out inside me. Please, fill me up with everything you have!” She repeated words she had heard in hentai many many times, hoping that it sounded good. To be honest, she figured that anything would sound good to him right now. She could feel the throbbing increase rapidly inside her. Sweat beading his forehead, matching hers.

“F-Futaba!” He moaned.

“A-Akira!” She moaned back.

Their moans conjoined as he came, and she felt it erupt from his dick, sloshing around inside her as it shot out, rushing into every point of open space it could find. Just like when she had climaxed, his body lurched over and over as waves came out, until finally...it was over.

Even when it was done, she sat there on him, semen dripping out from her pussy onto the bed. Finally, she pulled herself off, spraying the semen onto the floor as well as the bed some more. She collapsed next to him, both of them trying their best to catch their breath.

“W-we’re gonna need to clean that up...before Sojiro sees.” Futaba said, and Akira laughed.

"I love you."

Futaba's face burned as he finally uttered the words she was expecting. Even though she had expected them, they still filled her with an unexplainable joy.

"I love you too." she said back, and curled up, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same, and they just laid there together, neither of them keeping track of how long they just laid there...enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.


End file.
